DAY AND NIGHT
by Kofatari 'Kofa
Summary: Tails has been in the dust for much too long now. Sonic has neglected the best and only brother he will ever have. It's time to pay.
1. WORKSHOP

I am Sonic the Hedgehog. My initials are STH.

I am about to tell you a story.

It is a long story.

About a friend I used to have.

His name is Miles.

I won't tell you his complete name because you don't need to know that.

Please don't forget to review and follow guys!

 **IT BEGINS**

 _ **Before it all started, I was zooming across SOUTH ISLAND ZONE. The area itself was beautiful, as usual. The flowers dancing, the animals going about their daily lives, me and my friends having the best adventures. All without Miles.**_

My legs were moving fast to repel the wind blowing me back as I ran through the sub zone **_GREEN HILL_. ** Tails was at his workshop as usual, everything was okay. For the moment at least. As I ran I spied some rings floating through the air. Since rings were a currency here on Earth, I smirked at the sight of them. _Easy Money!_

I slammed my feet on the ground, kicking up dust and soil to slow down. Then, once at a complete stop, I stood there and did a Super Peelout. My speed drastically increased as I sped up. Dashing forward, I could feel the rings dispersing themselves inside of wherever they went when I collected them. Up ahead, a loop-de-loop stood tall and proud in the gleaming sun. I ran through the loop and felt waves of nostalgia pass within my body. Having gone off to **_West Side Island Zone_** had all but deprived me of being able to achieve this speed like I used to. Eyeing the workshop nearby I veered off to make a break for the house.

 _ **WORKSHOP ACT 1**_

"Buddy? I-m-b-a-a-a-a-c-k!" I yelled into the doorway. Silence, nothing but the wind blowing by my body. It was way too quite in here.

"Tails this is definitely _uncool!_ Come out right now man I need your help on something!" I said to the unresponsive house. I opened the door quietly and walked inside. Like Tails, the whole place was _extremely_ organized, _as usual_. I took a few steps inside before my chest began to do its _it's close by_ response to emeralds.

 _Did Tails really find one all by himself?_ I thought to myself. The answer was on the table glowing holy all by itself. "Dude?" I called out once again. "I'm really proud of you buddy! Where _are_ you?" I added to nothing. I picked up the emerald it was the Yellow(P.S I call the chaos emeralds by their colors). Though the color was gray, I could tell it was the Yellow because of how many times I had collected it. Clearly, Tails hadn't restored its power yet. However, Tails was very capable of doing so, he _had_ done it before many times with me.

I tucked Yellow away in my quills and walked over to his room. The door was hanging open in a casual manner. Somehow I found this to be very eerie.

I walked inside quietly. "Hello Sonic". A _very familiar voice_ asked me.

" _Robotnik!?"_ I shouted angrily. "Where is Tails?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" I barked irritated. "Calm down Sonic he is right here. He joined me and left _you_." He said confidently. And there he was, tails flicking, defiant facial expression. "Hello Sonikku." He addressed me. Only very few people knew my real name.

"You must be sooo confused." He giggled. "Buddy what happened?" I asked him. And then he just smiled at me for a while before finally saying " _This is what it feels like to be unappreciated and unused rat."_ Before I could react, Tails hit a button on the wall and seven concentrated balls of blackness hit me all over my body. I suddenly felt sluggish and in pain. I fell to my knees slowly and blacked out.

The last thing I heard was "You're too slooowwwww..."


	2. GREEN HILL

The story continues.

 ** _WORKSHOP ACT 2_**

 _I..._

 _..._

 _Why did he do this?_

Still feeling sluggish, I slowly raised myself off the ground. It was nighttime outside with grass blowing inside the workshop. I moved myself over to the table where the _Miles Electric_ sat, unused. Thinking about what Tails had said, I began to feel questions pop up in my head. _What were those black things?_

My head hurt to think of those questions. I might be concussed. I reached into my quills to look for the Yellow. To my relief, it was still there.

I walked into the doorway to see the cold black night. The clouds didn't seem as lively anymore, as if they were as sluggish as I was. Tired as I was I had to do something about Tails having gone rogue. Getting up, I carefully walked outside to the loop-de-loop I had ran by earlier. A brief memory of me and Tails going through it a long time ago popped into my head. His _face_ he looked so serious.

What did a 13 year old kitsune plan to do to Robotnik's empire in the northeast? He was intelligent enough to do big damage but in contrast, he could expand the empire. In fact, with his level of intelligence, Tails could very well betray Robotnik and still keep the empire going for himself. _Right?_

I took another step outside and looked up at the starry night sky. _What will this place look like in a few years?_ I thought fearfully to myself. My vision was really starting to look like I was on crack or something. "I need to go inside." I told myself.

 ** _GREEN HILL ACT 1_**

The next day I got up feeling a little better but still not the best. I walked to our medicine cabinet to find some herbs that might be able to help. _Black seeds, tulip pollen, ring dust, black goop, and... Wait black goop? Huh?_ I touched the black stuff with my pointer finger. When it stuck I put it up to my nose to smell it. Whatever it was it smelled foul and really good at the same time. For reasons I still don't understand, I licked a little bit of it for a taste test. I began to cough as it _grew_ in my throat.

Choking, I quickly hit myself in the neck 5 times until I coughed it up. "Ugh. That is disgusting." I commented to myself as it jiggled on the marble floor. Then I panicked as I realized I hadn't coughed _all_ of the mystery goop up. The piece was small enough to be in my stomach though. I felt my quills prick up.

 _What if I explode?!_

I needed to calm down, too much was going on. I ran outside as fast as I could speed up. On my way out however, I felt something cold grab my ankle. It yanked me back into the workshop really slowly, as if to taunt me for as long as possible. I tried to escape by pulling myself a few inches before it yanked harder as if to say: _Don't do that Sonic._ Then it hit me, this thing had an iron grip on my ankle. If I tried to go forward I would tear my ankle and lower _off_. Needless to say, I could only wait and see for any opportunities to escape to pop up.

None did.

"Hello Sonikku." I heard from above. I glanced up to see Tails again. "Buddy help! I-I cant get out of this. I don't know what that black goop or whatever wants! I need you _Please!_ " I begged him. He flew down to ground level, just out of reach. "No." He said with a sniveling smile. I looked into the dark workshop where who-knows-what had my ankle. " _Please_ Tails I really need you!" I pleaded with him. _Just cut if off! I know you can! I know my little buddy isn't evil I I-I just I..._ I whimpered. Just then the realization came that I was in the doorway, half my body was caked in darkness.

"Goodbye." He said emotionless. I scrambled to grab his left Power Sneaker but he went out of reach as he flew into the sky. "Milllleeessss!" I cried out as the rest of me was pulled into the blackness. I flipped over on my back and glanced around the dark workshop.

 ** _GREEN HILL ZONE BOSS_**

I squirmed around trying to escape without losing my foot. "Okay think Sonic think..! If this _thing_ has you unable to use your legs by grabbing one of them how about you try something a little different...?" I thought out loud. The bathroom was at the end of the hall and I was in the foyer(entrance area after the front door). The quickest way there was through the kitchen and the kitchen had _knives!_ "Yeah! Go me!" I said in triumph. So I waited around 30 minutes or so until I saw the knife case. I reached up to grab the case and missed a few times causing me to panic until I barely got a grip on it. After pulling it down to me I got the biggest knife we had.

Then I noticed how heavy the jar was. I carefully placed it on the long black string and it stopped pulling me towards the glob. I cut at the goop until finally it came off after awhile. Next, I decided to investigate the goop, knife in hand. It was a terrible idea in general, but in contrast I had no other good ideas. Plus, the goop _could_ start attacking _**GREEN HILL ZONE**_ if I left it behind. I walked the long way to the bathroom and almost cried out.

The glob had _eaten_ almost the entire bathroom by itself. I took one glance at the knife and knew this wasn't going to work. "Ow!" I exclaimed as something sharp went across the back of my head. I turned around frustrated, but only found a paper on the ground. It read _YOU HAVE TO EAT IT._ In Tails's handwriting and for insane flair at the bottom it read _HAVE FUN BRO_.

How was I supposed to do this? I can't eat that! But if I didn't... What would happen? I reached out, feeling chills down my back as I touched the stuff. Then it sucked me inside of it. Or at least it tried to.

I had my left hand attached to the wall corner so I wouldn't be yanked in and suffocate. With a cold realization, I realized that I was simply being stretched like Play-Doh instead of having to take the full brunt force. "Damnit." I whispered to myself. I remembered the absolutely _foul_ taste of the jelly-like goop. My hand was getting really sweaty out of panic. Before I could get a better grip my hand slid off. And I was in.

I don't know when or why. But Tails knew I hated water especially water that I couldn't jump out of. I got one last breath of air before it covered me entirely. I opened my mouth as I sloshed around in there and weirdly, the goop went into my mouth like I was a vacuum cleaner. It tasted worse then it did before since there was so much of it but here came the hard part. I had to swallow this shit.

I took a deep breath and gave it a try. It ran through me like a river instead of a glob which I was very thankful for. As soon as I tried to breath afterwards though it gave me extreme pain. I took shallow breaths afterward until the stuff dissolved or whatever it did. The stuff made me drowsy.

 ** _ZONE CLEAR!_**

Even though I was drowsy I could make out clapping noises from the gaping hole in the house. "Congratulations Sonikku you passed Robotnik's test. I am very disappointed with you but Robotnik is proud so I... _disposed_ of him. Consider this your prize." He took a remote out of his tail and clicked the button.

"Nggaahhhhhh...T-aauuuhhhhhhh!" I exclaimed in agony as pain rippled through me. I dug my fingers into the floor as they changed and grew bigger. I recognized this immediately as the transformation I had endured before to become the Werehog. "Houuu?!" I attempted to ask him. He simply shook his head took a shovel and knocked me out cold.

 _It's as if my speed was exchanged for strength!_


End file.
